yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 097
　 　 | romaji = Wan Tān Kiru | japanese translated = One Turn Kill | episode number = 97 | japanese air date = March 5, 2002 | english air date = November 1, 2003 | japanese opening = WILD DRIVE | japanese ending = Paradise | english opening = Season Two theme | english ending = }} "Showdown in the Shadows, Part 2", known as "One Turn Kill" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-seventh episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is the season 2 finale, as well as the last episode in the Battle City arc. It first aired in Japan on March 5, 2002 and in the United States on November 1, 2003. Major events * Not an official Battle City Duel. * Whoever wins gets the other player's Millennium Item. * Yami Bakura Duels with regular Marik by his side. * Many abilities of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" are revealed. * As the player's Life Points decrease, they lose a portion of their body. * Bakura and Marik lose, and were sent to the Shadow Realm (temporarialy killed in the japanese version), along with the good Bakura. * When Yami Bakura was defeated he exclaimed "Don't you realize that I am the darkness?" This foreshadows Yami Bakura's true identity as Zorc which is revealed in the final episodes of the series. * Marik controls Téa in order to speak with Ishizu and have her hide Odion from Yami Marik. Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Yami Marik, Part 2 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Bakura has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "Headless Knight" (1450/1700), "Goblin Zombie" (1100/1050), "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700), and "Puppet Master" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yami Marik has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position and one set card. Turn 6: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Vengeful Bog Spirit" and subsequently activates it. Now monsters on the field can't attack the turn they are summoned. Turn 7: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura's hand contains "Premature Burial", "The Portrait's Secret", "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and Spirit Message "N". Yami Bakura draws. He then Tributes "Headless Knight", "Goblin Zombie", and "The Earl of Demise" in order to Tribute Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (????/????) in Attack Position, but Yami Marik activates his face-down "Joyful Doom" to decrease the Tributed monsters' ATK to 0 before they are Tributed and increase his Life Points by the total decreased amount (Yami Marik 4000 → 8550). The original ATK and DEF of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is equal to the ATK and DEF of every monster used for its Tribute Summon ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ???? → 0/???? → 3450) through its own effect. Yami Bakura switches "Puppet Master" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. "Drillago" attacks and destroys "Puppet Master". Yami Marik's hand contains "Monster Reborn", "Makyura the Destructor", "Rope of Life", "Card of Last Will", "Pot of Greed", and "Holding Legs". Turn 9: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Tributes "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in order to Tribute Summon "The Dark Ruler" in (2450/1600) Attack Position. Yami Bakura then Removes from play "Gernia", "Headless Knight", and "Puppet Master" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" in (2200/2800) Attack Position. Yami Bakura then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Yami Bakura 1900 → 1100) and revive "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the Instant Attack and Point-to-Point Transfer effects of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to allow Ra to attack this turn, pay all but 1 of his Life Points (Yami Marik 8550 → 1) to increase its ATK and DEF by the paid amount ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 0 → 8549/0 → 8549) as well as allow "Ra" to attack every monster Yami Bakura controls once each. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks and destroys all of Yami Bakura's monsters (Yami Bakura 1100 → 0 → 0 → 0). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then attacks directly (Yami Bakura 0 → 0). Errors * In Part 1 of the Shadow Game, the Millennium Puzzle is on the left of Yugi's pillow, but in this episode, it is on the nightstand to the right of the bed. * In Part 1, the Millennium Rod is seen only once with Yami Marik (in the back of his pants' belt, but it disappears after that one scene), but then in this episode he somehow shows it to Yami Bakura and the regular Marik. However, the Rod is once again not seen for the rest of the duel after he shows it to them in the duel and the flashback. * In the dub, The Portrait's Secret and The Earl of Demise are shown in Marik's hand, a mistake not present in the original. Differences Between Versions * When Tea begins to be controlled by Marik, a yellow glow is added around her head in the English version. * During Ishizu's dream of Marik being consumed by the Shadows, the English version's flames of Ra are purple instead of regular ones, making Marik and his gold bands look more purple, his hair lighter, and his shirt white. * When Marik, in Tea's body, goes to Ishizu, the English Marik asks her for help but doesn't reveal what it is onscreen, while his Japanese version just begs her to save Odion from his darker self. * When Yami Marik tries again to get rid of Odion, the blade inside the Millennium Rod is once again digitized out in the English version. * A shot of Yami Bakura engulfed by Ra's flames is removed from the English dub. Ironically, the said scene appears much later on in the dub, but with the flames recolored purple. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Last episode aired in Sweden. Notes